Elements
by Poseidon's Chosen one
Summary: Percy runs away from camp, after a quest NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT
1. Chapter 1

****Hi this is my first fanfic so review and tell me what you think please****

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own PJO or HoO

_**CHAPTER 1 Chased**_

Running at his very top speed Ridden looked back to see if the 2 men were still on his trail, they were, why they chased him he didn't know and he didn't plan on finding out. Turning into an ally way he looked for anything that could help him, just when he was about to give up he spotted dustbin at the end of the ally way next to the bin was a wall meaning he had just ran into a dead-end. Putting in a last burst of pace he reached the bin and turned to face the 2 men.

The 1st was about 18, lean and pale he had a mean looking expression on his face and black spiky hair with deep brown eyes all over his face you could see scars that made him look almost sinister with a grin that told you he was trouble. Seeing that Ridden was at a dead-end he put on more speed, eager to close the gap between him and his goal. Standing close to bin Ridden waited for his chance. At the last second before the man crashed into him Ridden side-stepped out-of-the-way and struck his foot out tripping the man and sending him crashing into the bin. "One down" he said to himself as he took off at a run towards the 2nd man.

Unlike the lean, pale 1st man the second was tall and dark with an afro that even Michael Jackson would have been jealous of. He had hazel eyes and a frown that told you he would smash you into the ground if you crossed him, he appeared slow and clumsy on his feet. Ridden racked up the pace as he saw the confused look on the man's face his expression saying" hey you should be running the other way". Ridden ran towards him before the man could do anything Ridden ran up a wall and jumped over him, tucking into a front somersault, rolling into a sprint Ridden took off into the dark of the night.

* * *

When he was sure he had lost them Ridden stopped and checked his surroundings. The moon was shining and illuminating everything in his line of sight bending over to recover his breath, he spied a puddle of water left from the heavy rain of yesterday walking over to it he checked his reflection. he looked at his afro like hair and saw the dirt and grass that stuck in it, studying his face he saw his high cheekbones and his deep brown eyes he saw the mud stained tee-shirt he had worn for the last 5 days, to his left was a block of houses that looked like no one had set foot in them for years, windows were smashed and walls had graffiti on them "perfect he thought as he made his way to them.

Opening the creaking door Ridden looked at the ceiling and saw the cobwebs that infested them, looking around he flicked on the switch only to find it didn't work. Having no other option he clicked his fingers and felt a spark, holding onto the feeling he poured his energy into it until it grew into a small fireball moving around he spotted the stairs and made his way up to the top of the house. After checking the rooms and finding that they were a least in good condition he made his into bed where he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

In his dreams Ridden went back to when he had first discovered his powers.

Walking along the crowded market 8-year-old Ridden saw an unguarded stand that sold apples, at the very sight of them his stomach grumbled, walking over to it he picked one up and turned around but not before strong hands grabbed him from behind " you better put that back boy" startled he had dropped the apple and started to wiggle and squirm in desperation to get away from the man's steel grip. " you're coming with me to the police thief". In sheer desperation Ridden managed to bite the man holding him. With a cry the man dropped him, seeing his chance Ridden took off moving his tiny legs as fast as he could.

Hearing a rough voice shout "stop him" Ridden put his head down in trying to go faster. Seeing a fence Ridden got ready to jump, in mid-air he realised he wasn't going to make it putting his hands to his side he prayed that he would make it over. What happened next seemed to happen in slow-Mo firstly he could feel the way he affected the air, smell all the exotic smells that came from the market, the way people were moving behind him. Secondly he felt the air coming from his hands as he spread them out-wards, (propelling him forward) clearing the wall easily Ridden had landed in a bush where he had collapsed with exhaustion.

* * *

Waking up Ridden found that he smelled like a cows butt, seeing a wardrobe out the corner of his eye he went to check out what was in it. Finding a pair of blue worn jeans and an orange plain shirt, heading towards the bathroom he striped down and had a quick shower, slipping into his new attire (whilst shivering from the freezing water) made his way out of the house.

When he was out Ridden stopped and thought about what he should do, whilst he was pondering on this question he got slammed from behind by an unknown force, letting the push to propel him into an extended roll turning round he found himself face to face with a massive black dog the size of a dumpster with red glowing eyes.

*** so what do you think review and tell me what you think ***

THE MORE REVIEWS THE LONGER THE THE CHAPTER

SOOO

REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

_**CH 2 Rescue**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO**

When Percy was sent on a mission to find a rare demigod, he had hoped that he would at least have directions, sadly no one knew where this demigod was or who he was, so basically he had been told to find a needle in a haystack, even after moaning to Chiron and Mr D, he still had to go.

* * *

Sitting in a café he ordered 3 blue cup cakes and a blueberry drink . After searching for 1 week and not finding anything Percy was ready to go back to camp, finishing up his cake he paid and left. while leaving he over 2 voices mumbling something about a boy who had run away from them in an ally way 2 minutes away from the café,last night. Running Percy made his way over to the place the two men where talking about. When he had arrived he wished he hadn't... The place was so smelly that it made Ladon's breath smell like breath mints, after taking some time to get used to the smell Percy tried to find the source of it. Almost immediately he located a nasty looking piece of dog business that looked way to big to be that of a normal dog. Before he could do anything however he had a growl behind him.

Pulling out his "pen" Percy quickly uncapped it and Riptide sprung out in its fully glory, a wickedly sharp 2 meter bronze sword of destruction. Whipping around Percy got into a ready stance and found himself face to face with the biggest hell-hound he had ever seen,and after being with Mrs O'Leary that was saying something, quicker than lighting the hell-hound pounced on Percy who raised riptide just in time to block it, but he still got knocked back from the pure power of the blow. Filled with rage at being attacked Percy let out a loud battle cry before he charged the barbaric beast. Slashing down Percy caught the beast on the shoulder before he quickly brought riptide up in an upward strike aiming for its other shoulder, hearing the hell-hound roar Percy knew he had found both of his marks. Stepping back he quickly trust his sword into the hell-hound's heart, making it shower him in gold dust.

Putting his hands to his mouth Percy made a loud wolf whistle and a metal shout out to Blackjack , after several minutes a black shape shot out of the sky's and landed next to him.

"sup boss" the black winged Pegasus said

"Hey buddy, and stop calling me boss" Percy replied while raising his left eyebrow.

"What-ever you say boss" Blackjack said

Shaking his head Percy said " did you see anything strange on your way here"

" Yep i also saw a doughnut shop round the corner" Blackjack said

"ignoring the doughnut comment Percy said " What was the strange thing buddy"

Taking in some air Blackjack replied" there was this boy who had some kick ass movies and fire powers beating up two guys, i saw them yesterday when you told me to scout the area, also i just saw him get his but handed to him by a big-ass hell-hound the come out the wrong side of Tartarus's ugly..."

"OKAY" Percy shouted " take me to him".

"Only if u get me some doughnuts" replied the trouble-some Pegasus

"Blackjack we don't have time, we got kill the hell-hound before it kills the boy"

"whoo... who said WE. I drop you off. You Kill. I offer some commentary, am not risking my fine toned be-hide for some kid" Blackjack said.

"Just go Blackjack unless you want me to tell Arion you called him a stuck up good for nothing lazy horse"

grumbling in horse, blackjack allowed Percy to get on him, before he spread his majestic wings and took off.

* * *

Finally, that was the first word the came to him as he flew towards where the boy was on Blackjack. It was a relief to finally be able to get some proper action instead of walking around in the dusty loud streets of what ever this place was called. Allowing himself to enjoy riding Blackjack, who had started to do some speed training in an attempt to keep up with Arion, While Arion was still faster, Blackjack had built up a LOT more speed and stamina. He could now ride at speeds of about 400 to 500 mph which wasn't as fast as Arion's 800 mph to 1000 mph, but now Blackjack had could ride for a whole day without stopping compared with Arion who could run for 12 hours. All in all the two where even.

Spotting the dumpster sized Hell-hound 2 miles away, Percy told Blackjack to go into a dive. Reaching the hell-hound in a few seconds thanks to Blackjacks speed. Percy jumped off blackjack who kept going and slammed into the hell-hound which was sent back a few feet.

Uncapping Riptide Percy charged the hell-hound, with an ear shattering war cry. Sensing danger the barbaric Hell hound got up and roared. The roar hot Percy like a hammer and sent him flying back. For a terrible moment Percy couldn't move, he sailed through the air, feeling it howl at him as if in laughter at how easy he got knocked back. Time froze as Percy tensed for the impact the was sure to come.

When he didn't feel any pain Percy looked to find himself in glowing blue armor that covered him from head to toe with a metal mask over his mouth while the amour had feather weight chain mail underneath covered with blue glowing fabric his arms which had no armor on had shoulder pads and two gauntlets on the end of his arms. On his waist there was a wrestler look a like belt that glowed silver. He had a hood of his face so the only thing you could see where his eyes.

All over his legs where throwing knifes that some how where melding into the fabric. Pulling one out he threw it at the hell-hound which was blasted back from an explosion where the knife made contact. The hound was turned into a glittering shower of gold dust before Percy blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH 3 Assassin **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**A/n**

**Right hello there. **

**Thanks you to AlittleOverwritten23,Perks Of Being A Book Nerd and all you other guys for the comments, it MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**Also am gonna post a poll to say if you want Percy to create his own version of the hunters or meet Chaos.**

Last time...

All over his legs where throwing knifes that some how where melding into the fabric. Pulling one out he threw it at the hell-hound which was blasted back from an explosion where the knife made contact. The hound was turned into a glittering shower of gold dust before Percy blacked out.

**Present time...**

When Percy left, he told Annabeth that he would be back soon. After two days Annabeth had started to worry, four days she started to a week she started going mad,why? Because the last time he went away for so long was when Hera had kidnapped you can understand why she was so worried.

Annabeth was seated on the beach of camp half-blood, imagining what she would do to Percy when he got back. You would have thought that the judo flip she had done on him would have taught Percy being the kelp head he was didn't watched the calm waves washing across the beach,the evening sun reflecting off the crystal smooth was beautiful,like sound of the waves finally took her into a her sleep.

Annabeth POV

Damn it, Damn him. He promised that they would never be apart ever did he leave me? Those were the questions that were pounding in my head as i made my way on to the hill. What i saw both fascinated and scared me . On the sandy,dusty beach below. There was two warriors, both wearing heavy armor that glistened in the harsh light and long silver double-edged,double-handed swords. That had δίδυμο inscribed along the middle which meant...TWIN in Greek. Actually looking closer, both had the same features, the only difference was that one had a long scar from his temple to the side of his lips ,i admittedly thought they looked a bit cool.

They were moving their swords in a blur,going so fast i could only see them when they met in a frantic clash,bringing sliver sparks into the air. It was captivating the were like whirlwinds of death... no scratch that, they were whirlwinds,the winds swirled around them,bringing sand into the air. At the same moment both jumped back five feet,landing on their knees and cracking the ground below them.

Getting up they sprinted towards each other,both of their hands on the swords at their .The trail of their swords brought dust behind met a shockwave that even i felt. Suddenly i got sucked two warriors fading from my view.

'Annabeth wake up' said Mike, a new camper of the Apollo cabin.

Growling i replied ' You better have a good reason for waking me up'

Visibly gulping he said' Mr D wants to see you'

Mumbling curses under my breath i got up and walked with Mike towards the big house.

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth is going to kill was what i thought about as i got up. Looking around i realised that i was still in my dream. All around me it was black, and I mean black, I couldn't see my hand. In the distance i saw a bright light, I was about to walk towards it when i remembered all those sayings of 'Don't walk towards the light'.Being the so-called seaweed brain I was called. I started walking away from the light, towards the darkness.

While walking I thought about my future. I still wanted to move to Camp Jupiter with Annabeth, we could start a family there, not that we had thought so much about that. Camp Jupiter was perfect, i mean it had a university ,which am sure Annabeth would pretty much ace when she started there. Not only that but they were close to Annabeth family, Granted that they were farther away from my Mum but i could Iris massage her as she could see through the mist, and i had blackjack. Who would take me there any time i wanted since he discovered my Moms' blue choc chip i knew how much Annabeth missed her Dad and Stepmom, not to mention her half-brothers, also as much as i loved her i didn't want her to lose family ties,as she did when she ran away from home when she was seven years old. She used to cry when she thought no one was looking, and that i can tell you it felt like my heart was tearing apart.

I was so absorbed into my thoughts that i didn't notice the hole until i fell into it. Not that i would have seen it away as it was too dark.

* * *

Gilder POV

I couldn't believe it. Who would be stupid enough to walk away from the light? He/She was the first in 10 warriors to ever walk away from the light. The first to choose my domain over Tenmas'. The first to embrace the way of the first to have a go a the test of mind over matter.

* * *

Tenma's POV

What is this? Someone goes away from the light? This is unheard of, who would choose the assassin class over the Warrior class?

* * *

Percy POV

'AHHHH' I screamed as I plummeted down the chute at speeds that Arion would be proud of,Is this the end? No i must survive, Annabeth would drag me out of the underworld, just to kill me again. Focusing on the situation at hand.I sent out senses, almost immediately i located a large pool of water below me... no to the left of me, no to the right of...'What is going on' i screamed. That's when it clicked. I had to time my fall,somehow so that I landed in the water.

Left

Right.

Centre.

it took two seconds for the water to move place.I had about 10 seconds till I fell to the Ground so...

Left. I pulled my self in to a dive perfectly streamlined. The wind blowing over my face.I hoped i would make it in,because this dive will take 4 seconds off the time it will take me to reach the ground

Right

Centre

SPLASH.

I had made a voice said 'PERCY JACKSON, you have passed the test, go forth and choose your animal, your companion for the war to come'. The light came back and i could , i see 2 wonderful animals

There was a Phoenix:

Heat & Fire Controlling and Manipulation SuperStrength Healing (Tears)Transportation (Flaming)Flight Immortality Transformation Reformation (Die with fire and then rebirth from ashes and come back to full.

Gryphon.

Camouflage Climbing Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Jump Enhanced SensesEnhanced SpeedEnhanced Strength NightVision Stealth Tactics

In its body, the griffin is blessed with the speed, flight, and penetrating vision of the eagle and the strength, courage, and majesty of lion

I stepped forward and choose the...

**PERCY POV**

As i touched the Gryphon, i got a flash of its powers.

Gryphons have extremely good eyesight: When flying they can see a mouse on the ground from a standard 2 miles above. Gryphons can swivel their head like an owl, 180 degrees in a circle. Gryphons also normally can hear a mouse underground, or a creature moving 500 yards away.

Gryphons can also deal quite well with extreme weather changes - They are capable of getting used to environment changes easily as long as there is food. Highly adaptable to any current situations makes the Gryphon an awesome predator: Long legs, flexible spine and sharp claws help to propel the Gryphon forward at speeds upwards of 50 miles/hour.

Most Gryphons also hold a flexible enough body to be able to fly, for a short time, upside down (there are eagles that do this also). This gives them the ability to come from under a meal, twist and end up talons to the animal's stomach. When diving in flight they can also reach speeds of 110+, using their massive bodies as well as gravity. When soaring they normally keep a speed of around 50 miles/hour, using the winds current to keep them adrift.

Gryphons are made for war and when growing up tend to be very active,They can spit out fireballs if the bond with their rider is strong they are are a symbol of the sun, wisdom, vengeance, strength, and salvation, they are thought of as powerful guardian spirits and defenders of have good, super strength, as in when they are fully grown they can rip a tree in half.

Gryphons are immortal,but they can be killed by a celestial bronze bullet dipped in the river Styx.

The moment i touched it i was sucked out of the place i was in and back into the world. I wasn't encased in my glowing blue armor. in my hands was a cute baby gryphon. It had the head of an eagle with sharp eyes. Its had light brown feathers. It had its wings curled around its body,its tiny body was that of a lion with it's tail wrapped around its wings'

"What is that?" blackjack asked

Putting my finger to my lips i said''Her name is..."

"It's a girl, and it has a name?" the Pegasus said

''Well i think she's a girl'' i replied.

''What's her name then?'' blackjack asked

''It's umm,άγγελος or Angel''

'' Can't you name her something like Blaze or Death'' Inquired the Pegasus

''Not in a million years,where's the boy.'' came the reply

Turning around the Pegasus showed Percy the boy who was lying across blackjacks' back.

''Cool can you take us to olympu... ''

Before Percy could finish his sentence the Greek god Hermes flashed behind him. Without saying a word the god placed a hand on his shoulders, taking him and Angel to olympus.

* * *

Annabeth Pov

Stepping into the big house, i found Chiron already there.

''Hello Annabeth,am afraid that thing have gone a bit pear shaped'' he said

''What do you mean by that?''

''Let me show you,Oh fleecy do me a solid show me Percy Jackson on Olympus.'' Chiron said while chucking a golden drachma into the steam coming from his steaming hot tea.

Immediately a large screen popped up showing percy standing before the Olympian his hands was a...a... Gry..Gryphon, which was asleep on his mind tried to work what was going on. Then it clicked, Gryphons were rare and only the truly strong could wield one. Plus to get one you had to travel to the labyrinth(which had been restored) fight your way through loads of monsters,and you had to know which way to go.

The only way he could do that without dying is with a shell load of help, from monsters. ''No no no-no noo'' i said '' Percy wouldn't do that'' i said as she figured out that they were going to kill him.

* * *

Percy Pov

You would think that after i helped save the Olympians many times, they wouldn't just decide that i was a traitor? Wrong . The disgusting gods would just turn like that. I mean What The Hell. Do i look like i would team up with a bunch of monsters. If that wasn't bad enough they actually wanted to take Angel away from me! Have they no shame.

Anyway here i was standing before them waiting for the end of my life when Zeus said'' All those in order of exiling Perseus Jackson from camp half-blood?''

7 hands rose

Zeus,Ares,Demeter,Athena,Artemis,Aphrodite,Hephaes tus and da..Poseidon. That hurt of all people to abandon me,it had to be my dad.

Zeus thundered''Percy Jackson you have been found guilty of treason against Olympus, leave here at once and never return,or suffer my Bolt''

That's when i heard a familiar voice''no no no-no no,Percy wouldn't do that'' exclaimed Annabeth.

Heads turned until i saw her look at us from an iris looked beautiful with her hair in a plate braids, her intense gray eyes beaming into me.

'' Annabeth i love you'' was as far as i got before the image went.

''I shall now teleport you away from here, never return if you want to stay alive''. the thunder-god thundered, with that I was flashed to some unknown site.

* * *

Annabeth Pov

The moment the connection had been served,i had run to my cabin, gathering up all my stuff in the magical bag given to me by Ares in me and Percys' first quest. I picked up a pen and wrote *gone to find Percy* with that done i bolted out of my cabin and out of camp half-blood,avoiding all who were in my way, only stopping to give peleus a quick pat on the head.

**A.N HAHAAHAHA yh am evil stay tuned for more.**

**Updating will take a bit longer than normal cos i kinda broke my wrist playing football.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CH 4 Drakon**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**A/n**

* * *

**Right hello there. **

**Also am gonna post a poll to say if you want Percy to create his own version of the hunters or meet Chaos.**

* * *

last time...

Annabeth goes to search for Percy.

**PRESENT TIME**

**PERCY POV**

I couldn't believe it,they would actually exile me, after all i had done the lighting bolt, getting the golden fleece,saving Artemis,(who in all honesty i was a bit pissed at as i took the sky for her and she voted for me to be outcast)saving camp half-blood and saving all of humanity by helping kill Kronos. I mean who does that i had nowhere to go, i couldn't visit my mu too much as that would only draw monsters there,meaning for about four days in the week, i had to sleep gods had basically ruined my life.

The first thing i decided to do was somehow send a message to Annabeth at camp half-blood before i thought about the gods, but before that i decided to find some water so i could relax. Picking up Angel who somehow was still asleep,i got ready to move when i noticed my surroundings.

I was in a forest, a very green forest. Everywhere they were trees and i mean everywhere. The trees were like giants,so high i couldn't even see the sun, but it was still deathly warm,in fact i was sweating, I knew if i didn't find water soon it would be the end of mine and Angel's life. 'Come on Percy focus on the positives for yourself and Angel' At the mention of Angel's name.I felt something shift in my arms.I looked down to be met by the most fantastic eyes ever,second only to Annabeth.

They were light brown,with silver outlines and gold pupils. The moment i looked into her pupils though i felt a sharp pain in my head,similar to a headache but this one was a lot more painful. My vision started going cloudy before i blacked out.

When I woke up Angel was nudging my head with her snout when she saw i was awake she jumped onto my stomach and started licking my face.

Laughing I said'' oh stop, you're worse than Mrs O'leary''.

Thats when I heard ''who's Mrs O'leary''

My head snapped up and looked around,''Who said that'' i shouted.

''Down here dofus'' came the angelic voice.

Looking down I saw Angel who was looking into my eyes''Angel was that you?''.

''No it was the trees'' the same voice said.

''Oh'' i replied

Thats when it hit me'' Trees can't speak''

''Well done, do you want a medal for that?''

I looked down at Angel and said'' Angel if it is you, say something''

''HI IM ANGEL,AM A GRYPHON,MY RIDER PERCY IS A...'' the voice said.

I put my hands to my ears in trying to block out the sound.

''_ I can speak in your mind as well dumb-ass ''_

'' How come you can speak'' i asked Angel

''_How come you can speak''_

''good point'' as said, dropping the subject.

'' Want to go get something to eat?'' i said, whilst getting up.

''_ Thought you would never ask'' _replied the Gryphon, who was now on my shoulders.

''Any ideas where the food is exactly?'' i inquired.

Angel went stock still,only moving her head.

After a while she said''_keep going left'', _and with that we started going left.

As I walked i told Angel how i had ended up here and how i planned to get a massage to Annabeth. Angel suddenly tensed up and said ''_STOP'',_mentally whilst at the same time saying''STOP'' physically.

Thats when i saw the lydian Drakon Clarisse had killed, when we were defending Olympus. It had no legs and crawled like a snake but it was somehow still very fast.I remembered that it had a paralyzing stare that can freeze opponents out of sheer wasn't like Medusa's petrifying stare, but more as a my-Gods-this-thing-is-going-to-eat-me stare. It looked over two hundred feet long, and could secrete an acidic venom that can corrode armor,i remembered the campers who it spat on...lets just say it spitting on you was very ,very bad. Its scales were extremely durable and virtually indestructible as in the war all our arrows and swords bounced of it like a trampoline, making it exceptionally hard to destroy. The best spot to attack a drakon is its soft,in this case its... vulnerable eyes.

Its eyes were like search lights and is as thick as a school bus." Its hide was green and yellow, like sunlight through a forest canopy, and its eyes were the same shade of sea green as mine. it was easily as long as a train.

NOTE TO SELF,don't look it in the eyes and aim for it's eyes.

i told Angel to ''Stand back'',which she surprising did without any comments. When she was on the ground and at a safe distance away i faced the drakon.

_''Percy summon the armor of the assassins'' _Angel said

'' How do i don that'' i said not taking my eyes off the drakons body.

''_just imagine it on you,not exactly hard,but then again you aren't the brightest fish in the sea''_

I imagined the blue glowing armor on me and was surprised when it appeared on me, the only difference now was that i had a Kattana across my back and all of the tridents on my armor were replaced with pictures of Gryphons. i looked at the Drakon and was shocked, my eye sight had been enhanced.

The Drakon spat acid at me, i jumped to to the side and ended 8 meters away from where i had been before.

_''you now have the abilities of a Gryphon,as long as you have that armor on''_ said Angel.

With that in mind i set out to face the Drakon, with a bit more hope of surviving than before.

**A/n hope you liked that i stopped it there but hey i gotta keep you reading haven't I?**

**I urge you to visit the Poll on my profile and VOTE the scores are 50% for meet Chaos and 50% for make his own version of the Hunters.**

**REVIEW **


End file.
